Prisoner Pathway
The Prisoner pathway gains different types of mutant abilities, although they also inherit a curse. They can summon zombies, jump through things with reflections, resist bullets with powerful defense, possess others, control ghosts, cast death-related spells, regenerate and heal themselves, and sacrifice rationality for more power. They have high strength, speed, and defense. However, during the full moon, they will suffer a curse, making them weaker or more easily lose control. At high sequences, they can control every nonliving thing within a certain radius. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Prisoner * They master many criminal techniques, such as lockpicking with wire, digging tunnels with soup spoons, and killing with seemingly harmless items. * Prisoners are those who are locked up in prisons, and that also corresponds to having their spirituality and desires constrained by reason, body, and the world. * The Beyonders of this Sequence have strong bodies and keen senses, often possessing both a staid appearance and a crazy heart within them. Sequence 8: Lunatic * Lunatic’s greatest characteristic is to be able to autonomously sacrifice their rationality and let their desires run amok in exchange for strength and enhancements in every aspect. Apart from not having clear thoughts during this period, there isn't much of a problem. They can even gain stronger resistances towards Beyonder powers that can disrupt one's thoughts and influence their mind. * Curse: Lunatics easily lose control. Sequence 7: Werewolf * A Werewolf has rather powerful rejuvenation abilities, as well as terrifying strength, agility, and speed. Their claws and teeth are in no way inferior to Beyonder weapons of the same Sequence, and they contain venom. They also know some darkness-related spells. * For instance, targets who are under the Werewolf's control would become subordinates after a period of time, when a Werewolf's venom infiltrates their body for a period of time. They would become a monster like a Werewolf, and typically, these monster's possess very short lifespans. * Curse: Every time the crimson moon becomes full, they will lose part of their sanity, grow black fur, and their bloodlust and desire for tasting blood would reach its peak. A Werewolf who is always unable to suppress his instinct to kill and his bloodlust during a full moon will turn increasingly cold and more twisted. Sequence 6: Zombie * Their bodies can be as hard as steel. They'll need to be shot five times in the same spot before you're able to break the defenses. Even if you break through their defenses, to a Zombie, all other forms of damage isn't lethal if the brain isn't destroyed. * Their strength has been raised significantly from the foundation of a Werewolf. * Furthermore, they wield a portion of death-related spells and can easily summon zombies and control ghosts. * They are proficient at using cold and decaying Beyonder powers. * Curse: They will thirst for the warm blood and fresh meat of humans. During the full moon, this state will be particularly serious. Every time the crimson moon is full, they will be in great pain. If they don't give up on self-control, they will be in so much pain that they will lose their ability to fight. Sequence 5: Wraith * After becoming a Wraith, one can turn one’s body into a real wraith and obtain the corresponding powers. ** They can move through obstacles. ** They can hide in mirrors. ** They can see in the dark. ** They can directly attack the soul of the enemy. ** Mirror Flash: They can jump through most things with reflections. The maximum range is 300 meters. Unlike ordinary wraiths, even with Spirit Vision, one will find it difficult to discover such a shadow unless they were a High-Sequence Beyonder. ** They will be immune to poison, fire, and many ordinary forms of physical attacks. * Wraiths wields many death-type spells. * There are many strange techniques, such as forcefully possessing the body and controlling the enemy. * Because they can transform into spirit bodies, they can directly interact with the spirit world to gain information. This naturally gives them the powers of divination and anti-divination. * They are good with explosives. * Curse: On the night of a full moon, she either consumes a certain number of human souls, or she becomes extremely weak. Choosing the former is equivalent to being on the brink of losing control at any moment. Sequence 4: Puppet * Can control every nonliving thing within a certain radius. Sequence 3: Unknown Sequence 2: Ancient Evil Sequence 1: Abomination Sequence 0: Unknown Notable Prisoner Pathway Beyonders * Maric * Sharron * Blood Admiral Senor * Zaatvin * Mahmos * Jakes Potion Ingredients Category:Pathways